Out Tonight
by alittlesummerwine
Summary: Stemming from one of my BMWW drabbles, Bruce and Diana each prepare for their first date with a little help from Alfred and a few friends along the way.
1. Out Tonight

**Title: Out Tonight**

**Characters: Wonder Woman, Batman**

**Synopsis: Stemming from one of my BMWW drabbles…**

**Un-Betaed.**

**Drabble #2: Out Tonight (100)**

"_Let's go out tonight/I have to go out tonight" - Rent_

Glancing in the mirror, she smiled at the reflection that stared back at her, the happy tilt to her lips, the satisfied gleam in her azure eyes.

She had taken extra care with her appearance this evening, donning something both stylish and comfortable, something befitting an evening at Wayne Manor and worthy of whatever delicious concoction Alfred would have prepared.

It was her first date with Bruce, an event she considered a long time coming and deserved whatever extra attention she could devote to making sure that it was a night to remember.

After all, she intended to wow him.

* * *

Humming a little tune under her breath, Diana looked into the mirror, staring back at the reflection that mirrored her infectious smile – the same smile that had just to ease from her lips all day. She was fairly sure the villains with whom the League had been fighting today had wondered at the cause of her happiness, particularly since she was usually a staunch and stoic warrior, but today, she simply couldn't contain either her smile or her happiness.

Glancing down, she admired the fit and color of the dress as it clung to her body, revealing curves and skimming the length of her body in a way that she decided was quite appealing. It wasn't her usual style, but then, outside of Paris, her usual style had consisted mainly of white Grecian style gowns and her Wonder Woman costume.

Tonight's ensemble was a welcome change.

Truthfully, she had rarely seen herself quite so happy. She was, overall, a contented woman, but today she was truly happy in her own skin and with her lot in life. Perhaps some of that had to do with the spark that lanced through her every time she considered her date today – her first with the usually elusive and always emotionally capricious Batman. His moods towards her seemed to change with the tides and the winds – one night giving her a dance in the halls of Paris and later that dawn chiding for enjoying her time out with Audrey.

Diana knew quite knew what to expect, but she understood herself well enough to know that that was part of the appeal. He wasn't the same as everyone else – he was a man of mystery and loyalty, an odd combination that seemed to suit him – and her, apparently.

Her blue eyes laughing in response to her thoughts, she flipped her hair idly behind her ears before glancing into the mirror one last time. Her smile filled her face and she had a feeling that Flash would make some sort of comment if she passed him in the hall. But for now, she was happy just to be happy and to be embarking on this strange new adventure known as a date with Bruce Wayne.

Tonight he wouldn't be Batman – not in the outward sense of the word, but she knew that inside, he would still be the same man that had charmed and eluded her for so long now, still managing to capture her heart with his smile and his stubbornness.

Although, his stubbornness had often given her pause and occasionally managed to irritate her highly, an unusual feat within itself.

Still, he she had persevered and now they were about to try something completely new, something that she had never even known about before Themyscira; that of a date. The evening promised to bring about new things in her life and in Bruce's and she hoped that the change would be welcome to each of them. She was used to being amongst her sisters and the League and a small sliver of her heart worried that if she lost Bruce now that things would change for all of them within the League.

She refused, simply, to let that happen, no matter what ultimately transpired between her and Bruce. But the majority of her heart refused to even dwell on that possibility, instead, slipping into her shoes for the evening and making her way to the door of her room, ready for whatever the evening would hold.

**Comments appreciated! I'm unsure of how to handle this one – continue it or move on to the next drabble? Questions, questions, questions…**

**Help! Thanks in advance!**


	2. Rent

**Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed – I'm sorry that it was so short. It looks like I'm going to be writing this one as yet another multi-chaptered story and then eventually working my way through some of my other drabbles. We'll see!**

**I'm going with all Rent songs for this story. If you haven't heard them, you should!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: RENT**

"_How do you leave the past behind/When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart" - Rent_

He'd never considered himself a nervous man, never found his palms shaking as he walked into a crowded room of people or broken into a sweat when he encountered a villain that seemed to have the upper edge on him.

He was cool and calm in the face of danger, utterly collected and ready for whatever faced him no matter the situation or scenario. He'd been training for years in order to expect the unexpected and deal with it in a calm and rational manner, to find logic in everything and examine it all twice before coming to a conclusive result.

And yet, as he stared down at his hands, watching as the water from the shower ran in rivulets down from the tips of his fingers, he could see a barely imperceptible shake, just the slightest of quivers that told him that nothing she'd ever done could have prepared him for tonight, for this, his first date with a Princess known as Diana.

She was in many ways grace incarnate – a lovely figure that made most men, himself included, want to stop in their tracks and howl, to beg for mercy until she finally granted them the nearness of her presence. And yet, she was so much more than a pretty face, as he'd come to discover during their time together in the League.

She was intelligent, with a knowledge rarely found nowadays and most particularly in the women with whom he kept company – the vapid socialites and the haughty heiresses who had more hair than wit. Diana had studied the classics of Greek literature and these days she was, at least to him, trying to devour every modern novel available as well – everything from Shakespeare to Jane Austen to Faulkner and Tolstoy.

Diana was someone who wanted to learn more about the world and he enjoyed the way that she went about it. She was occasionally abrasive, but that was a trait that he'd come to appreciate, mainly since it was one that he was afflicted with as well. She didn't suffer fools lightly and refuses to be seen only as "eye candy" rather than the vibrant and charming woman that she was.

He reached out blindly in front of him, turning off the water before clenching his fists, refusing to let any sign of nerves show. It simply wasn't in him to allow a weakness, even for a woman such as Diana. A part of him still wondered about how this night had come about and worried that he would start something with her that he wouldn't be able to finish or truly appreciate.

Both Bruce Wayne and Batman were men blessed with little time and, being both men, it was nearly impossible to try and squeeze anything else into his incredibly busy schedule. And yet, tonight, he had done just that, reworking his appointments and pushing back his patrol in order to let Diana into his life, even if just for this one evening.

Reaching out, he wrapped a towel around himself as he allowed his thoughts to continue, as he strained to control his hands and his heart, as he sought to find the piece of him that gave him such dominance over his body and its actions. Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes, leaning forward and letting his elbows rest on the white marble of the sink, refusing to look into the mirror and see the haunted look in his eyes.

He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. A part of him called out for him to get a life, to find a little bit of happiness and to revel in what lay between himself and Diana while the other part of him worried incessantly and jabbed at him, telling him that he wasn't worthy, that he wasn't ready, and that there simply wasn't time.

Mostly, both parts were right. He wanted to please both parts of himself – to lead the life that he'd been born to lead that fateful night of his parents' deaths and also to give more to their memory than simply being a vigilante trying to stop crime in a city that often seemed riddled with it. There were nights when he came home bloody and bruised, wishing that just once someone other than Alfred were there to greet him.

Someone with a smile and a concerned look. Someone who understand that his life wasn't always his own. Someone who knew about the duality of his life and accepted it without total compromise and reciminations.

Someone like…

Shaking his head, he opened to eyes to see Alfred silently enter the bedroom and stop in the doorframe of the master bathroom.

"Are you alright, Master Bruce?"

But Bruce couldn't answer, couldn't do anything more than look down at the hands that were still shaking and wonder why so many conflicted and torturous thoughts were rolling through his mind at that precise moment.

He wanted to be happy.

He wanted to be Batman.

"Master Bruce," Alfred began somewhat hesitatingly, "I would never seek to give you my opinion, particularly since I know that usually it is ignored and discarded, but I feel that I need to speak my mind."

The older man paused and Bruce looked up from his quivering hands and into the face that had been so dear a part of his life for so long. No one had been there for him more than Alfred and there were no words to express his gratitude and the overwhelming feelings that flooded him when he thought of all that Alfred had done for him and been for him.

He wasn't a man to express his emotions, but somehow, he knew that Alfred knew of his importance. And yes, Alfred was correct, often Bruce would simply ignore his advice, but in some way, he felt that even at his age, it was a form of teenage rebellion, of trying to break free from those who loved him and test the limits of their connection.

"You deserve some happiness in your life, Master Bruce, whether it is a child bouncing on your knee-"

"Your knee, you mean," Bruce interrupted him with a slight smile, knowing of Alfred's desire to see Bruce happily married and producing Wayne heirs at will.

Alfred tilted his head in the affirmative before continuing. "It could be part of your happiness as well, but there are simpler things as well. For instance, a night out on the town with a pretty woman, one who isn't after your money or wants to be seen with Bruce Wayne, can do wonders to revive the spirits."

"You need revival, Master Bruce, and you need happiness. Do not discard these things, no matter how unimportant you might consider them."

"Alfred…" Bruce began, unsure of how to word his feelings properly, to explain the nervous and the tangled emotions that were running through him. He wanted to be happy, certainly, a part of him did. But he also wanted to finish what he had started by becoming the Batman – to preserve and protect Gotham and eradicate crime from within its limits.

And in an unprecedented step, the butler laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder, before saying, "Bruce, you have the capacity for greatness and to do much for the city of Gotham, but you cannot put aside yourself in order to make that happen. If you forsake that which makes you human, then you are nothing more than a heartless robot that simply exists, without love and joy and the things that truly make it worth living and experiencing."

Two sets of blue eyes met and Alfred let his lips rise in the smallest of smiles. "You're a man unlike many others, Master Bruce, and she is a woman like no other. Remember that tonight and listen to this," he added, gently patting the skin above Bruce's heart.

Throwing his shoulders back, the butler looked at Bruce with a raised eyebrow before walking back into the bedroom to select proper evening attire for his master, the man that he had had a hand in raising for so many years now. He was more than butler – he was father and mother, friend and co-conspirator all wrapped together in one English package.

"Now, Master Bruce, the princess will be arriving shortly, so I suggest that you make yourself a tad bit more presentable. I will be back in a few minutes in order to correctly tie your tie, since I know that you seem completely unable to handle that minor task by yourself."

Bruce stood, looking after the older man with a bemused look before a soft smile graced his face and lit his eyes, transforming him into a man with a lightened heart whose burden had been lifted. And, striding into the bedroom, he hurried to obey Alfred and get ready for his evening with Diana.

* * *

**Comments, questions, criticism appreciated. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed!**


	3. La Vie Boheme

**Back with another chapter of my favorite couple in the DC Universe!**

**Chapter 3: La Vie Boheme**

"_I've been trying, I'm not lying, No one's perfect I've got baggage" - Rent_

She'd barely taken a step outside of her private quarters when a catcall whistle rang through the air, piercing her ears and causing her to roll her eyes. Before she'd taken another step, the whistler appeared next to her in a flash of red and a gust of air and, without even looking at him, she could feel his eyes traveling appreciably over her formally adorned body, his gaze lingering on the length of leg exposed by the dress and the curves that the dress clung to like a second skin.

It hardly made her uncomfortable – she was used to the Flash and his semi-lecherous ways by this point in their association and growing friendship. He seemed unable to realize that she didn't want to be ogled and stared at, but it was simply easier to let him than to try to explain to him once again why she didn't welcome this kind of attention.

He simply didn't understand that she hadn't grown up with it, that she didn't consider herself beautiful or different in any way. There were many on Themyscira who she would have described as much more attractive as herself, women of strength and character whose inner beauty shone so brightly that it eclipsed their outer, more superficial beauty.

She wanted to be counted among the ranks of those women – strong of character, pure of heart, and with intelligence to boot. Yet, on Man's World, she was rarely recognized for anything other than her looks, the physical side of her skills and abilities. They discussed her costume, always focusing on the amount of skin that it revealed and how it displayed her "assets" and she didn't understand all the fuss. To Diana, the costume was a part of her gear, a part of her weaponry, just like anything else. By Hera, it had been forged by the god Hephaestus, she thought, not just available to the masses like the bikinis on the scantily clad girls she saw on magazines.

Reigning in her temper, she remembered that not everyone had trouble seeing past her outer façade and into the inner woman that was Diana herself. Throughout the time they'd spent together, on the team and in other circumstances, Batman…er, Bruce, she reminded herself, had always been the first one to see that she was more than a pretty face. He tested her physically in their sparring matches, but he also tested her brains, her wits, and provided a source of intelligent conversation and an outlet for her Amazon education and training.

Some men, she thought, looking at Flash, just had a harder time than others finding their way to who Diana was instead of what she looked like. But, to be fair to the speedster, she was dressed rather differently tonight than he'd previously ever seen her look.

"Hot date?" Flash asked with a leering tilt to his lips and she could have sworn that he winked at her.

"As a matter of fact," she answered calmly, "I do." She smiled softly, thinking about the fact that she had somehow finally managed to persuade Bruce to give her a chance, to give them a chance, to find out if they truly had something between them worth exploring and preserving.

Oh, she knew that there was something between them, some spark, some chemistry, but she wanted to see if it would lead to anything more, if they could stoke that spark and perhaps build a fire between the two of them. Diana wasn't sure what had changed Bruce's mind about trying to find out what happened between them; all she knew was that right now, she was complaining.

Still, she knew, eventually her curiosity would get the better of her and she'd have to find out what had finally brought down the great wall of stubbornness that was better known as Batman.

Flash stopped dead in his tracks at her words and she turned to glance back at him, her smile widening as she took in his shell-shocked expression and the way that his jaw had dropped at least halfway to the floor.

"What?" she asked him, that beaming smile apparently stuck to her face, "Can't a girl have a social life around her?"

"But…but…you...but…" Flash sputtered and finally managed to blurt out, "With who?"

She hesitated, unsure of what to say. The League would, at some point, need to know if she and Bruce did decide to embark upon a relationship, but for now, absolutely nothing was concrete other than the fact that they were having dinner together this evening. It could potentially be a total bust and ruin any ideas for a romance in the future or it could go so well that there would be no doubt in either's mind that they needed to try being together.

But for now, she needed to figure out what to tell Flash. Bruce was an incredibly private person and she also knew that Flash was probably the last person Bruce would either trust or want her to share details of a romantic outing with. He tended to view Flash as the child of the group, the immature one who Bruce hadn't quite decided how to handle just yet, other than ignoring him as often as humanly possible. And for Bruce, his human limits were significantly higher than most.

Diana knew that he liked Flash and that he respected the man's optimism and cheerful nature, but she also understood that the same qualities that Bruce admired in Flash were those that also abraded his nerves and irritated his serious nature and antisocial demeanor. And it wasn't just Flash that Bruce wouldn't want to share the details of tonight with – it was the entire team. The man more or less believed in secrecy in all things and she had taken great care with her outfit this evening, trying her best to hide the things that would immediately mark her as Wonder Woman, like her silver bracelets.

So, in the end, she decided that the simplest and most evasive answer was probably the best for this particular situation.

"I'd really rather not say, Flash," she told him, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving him a serious look that she hoped indicated that this really wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss right now. Dropping the hand, she took a step back, preparing to again head down the hall and out of her date for the evening.

To his credit, he took the hint, grinning cockily at her as he said, "Oh, mystery date, huh? I can understand that, believe me."

Then he abruptly sobered, turning to look at her, an expression on his face as he cupped her shoulders in his hands in a gesture of friendship and closeness that she scarcely recognized from the always lighthearted and fun loving scarlet speedster.

"Look, Diana, I know it's not really my place, but…I'd hate to see you get hurt and I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into."

Now it was her turn to stare at him, wondering when he had suddenly decided to take on the role of big brother, to make sure that she was truly okay with the social life that she was about to embark on. He knew that she hadn't had much experience with either men or dating and it warmed her heart that he was so obviously concerned for her and cared so much for her feelings and state of mind.

It was moments like this when she realized that underneath the grin and the witty comments was a man with a big heart and a caring nature. It was an essential part of Flash that was often overlooked because of his humorous ways and his youthful exuberance and she reminded herself to remember this moment in the future.

A part of her wanted to be mad that he was trying to play big brother, that he felt that she needed protection from elements of Man's World, but the rest of her knew that he was simply acting out of care and concern. Compared to the time she'd spent on Themyscira, she'd only been in Man's World a very short time and she'd found that she didn't adapt to some things as quickly as she would have liked.

Like the social side, the dating world. It was difficult for Diana to curtail her nature boldness and arrogant manner and even understand the concept of flirting. Something about Bruce brought about the natural flirtatious side of her and she liked that he didn't seem at all bothered by her pushy and stubborn nature.

Particularly since she knew that she'd need it in order to deal with a man like Bruce, a man who took the word stubborn to an entirely different level than anyone she'd ever met. Except, perhaps, her mother, Diana thought with a wistful smile.

Bruce pushed the bold side of her even closer to the forefront – they challenged each other to be better, stronger, and faster when they were training or doing something for the League. He understood her need to be in control sometimes and she, in turn, understood the driven man behind the mask and appreciated it. As heroes, they'd made each other better. As individuals, they'd made each other feel, made each other wonder.

Locking her eyes with Flash's, she let the smallest of smiles linger on her lips as she replied, "Thank you for your concern, Flash, but I promise you: I know exactly what I'm getting into."

And, letting her smile widen, she squeezed one of the hands on her shoulder before walking down the hallway and towards a night she'd been waiting for.

**Next chapter : Over the Moon – someone on the team finds out… **

_Here's a question for you all – when do you think I should set this story in the JL/JLU timeline? At the moment, I haven't quite decided, therefore Wally West is still Flash and I haven't given any mentions of episodes other than Maid of Honor. Any suggestions?_

_To Reviewer **Angel715**: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far! I promise to try and update as often as possible, but the writing muse has been a little silent lately. But I'll keep trying and writing away when I'm in the mood. Thanks for the review!_


	4. Over the Moon

Back with another chapter of my favorite couple in the DC Universe! It looks like this little drabble is going to end up being about 10 chapters in length! Pure craziness…

Now officially set after For the Man Who Has Everything. I liked PureSummerMagic's idea of setting it right after some crisis, right after something that happened that made Batman rethink his feelings for Diana and what her being out of his life would cost him. And this episode seemed to fit for me! Hopefully I'll bring it in a little more later…

Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Over the Moon**

"_Only thing to do is jump over the moon" – Rent_

"Now, Master Bruce, the princess will be arriving shortly, so I suggest that you make yourself a tad bit more presentable. I will be back in a few minutes in order to correctly tie your tie, since I know that you seem completely unable to handle that minor task by yourself."

Bruce stood, looking after the older man with a bemused look before a soft smile graced his face and lit his eyes, transforming him into a man with a lightened heart whose burden had been lifted. And, striding into the bedroom, he hurried to obey Alfred and get ready for his evening with Diana.

Throwing off his towel, he watched as it landed in a soggy heap on the floor, a mess that Alfred would surely find fault with and reprimand him for the minute that he walked back into the bedroom, Bruce thought with a slight smile on his lips. Some things never changed and no matter how old he was, there was something about Alfred and his demeanor that made Bruce feel like he was still just a young boy, unable to do anything properly.

But there was another side to Alfred as well – one that supported him no matter what and always helped him to his feet, no matter how many times he had been pushed down, whether by life, by a villain, or by something else that he couldn't seem to handle. Like his emotions. Alfred already seemed to have the right answer, the right thing to say, and while Bruce sometimes ignored him, preferring to make his own path in the world, he also understood that Alfred knew him better than anyone else ever could, simply because he'd always been there.

He always would be, Bruce supposed. There to pick up the pieces, to tidy up his clothes, and to look him in the eyes and tell him that he needed a love life and that Diana was worth the uncertainty of emotional entanglement he was about to embark on. He wasn't good at relationships. Bruce knew that and somewhere inside of him, deep down, he regretted that he wasn't an easy or a simple man, particularly when his emotions were engaged.

Every since the death of his parents, he had tried his best to shun his emotions. There had been a few pointed instances of failure of his part to truly be rid of his emotions – taking on Dick as a ward, a few romances that hadn't ended too well, and even becoming Batman could be considered giving voice to his emotions and letting them take on something that most people wouldn't have even considered, much less actually done. But he'd needed to fill the void of his parents' absence and what better way than by helping to clear the streets of Gotham from the filth and criminal elements that plagued them?

Glancing towards the outfit that Alfred had left, starched and pressed on the bed, he picked up the pants and stepped quickly into them, pulling up the zipper and buttoning the top button before eyeing himself in a mirror. The doubts of a few minutes ago were still dancing in his stomach, but outwardly, he looked cool and composed, just as he'd hoped. He refused to go into this night with a question and a worry in his eyes, but butterflies in his belly he could handle. Hell, he'd faced worse, although he had to admit that the idea of disappointing Diana triggered an emotion in him that he just wasn't ready to face.

Then again, Diana triggered a multitude of emotions in him that he just wasn't prepared to handle or adequately deal with.

Slipping into the white collared shirt he'd picked up off the bed, he looked down, relieved to see that his hands had finally ceased their trembling, although he wasn't sure if it was thanks to activity or to Alfred's words of confidence and advice. Somehow, it didn't matter at this moment.

Focused on sliding the buttons into their proper holes, he almost didn't see the figure that appeared at the balcony until he'd made his way into the room, red cape fluttering in the warm breeze as he'd silently but swiftly pushed open the doors that led to the master bedroom.

"What do you want?" Bruce demanded, irritated not only by Clark's appearance, but the fact that he'd shown up in his Superman regalia as well, practically screaming to the world that Bruce Wayne led a secondary life, something that Bruce didn't particularly appreciate anytime and especially tonight.

The other man ran his hand through his hair in a gesture that was so Clark, so absentmindedly, country-bumpkin Clark that Bruce couldn't help but feel just slightly less irritated with the man already. It was one thing to remain angry with Superman, but there was something about Clark that just got under your skin and into your heart without you even noticing. Bruce often wondered if Clark even knew that he possessed that particular ability, but he had a feeling that Clark simply had no clue that his bumbling personality endeared him to just about everyone, even when he was being incredibly irritating.

Like now.

"Look," Clark began, shifting his feet and looking anywhere other than at Bruce, "I know that you're going to tell me that it's none of my business and I know that I have no right to intrude into your personal life, but I'm asking you as a friend…are you and Diana involved?"

"And what made you leap to that conclusion?" Bruce asked, his face stoic as he raised one eyebrow, looking at his long time friend. A part of him felt a little sorry for Clark as he stood there looking so obviously uncomfortable, but the majority of him just wished that tonight could be just about him and Diana, without any interference, even from well-meaning friends.

"Look, Bruce," Clark snapped, "Diana's a good friend of mine and I care about her!"

"Really?" Bruce asked, slipping into his formal black jacket, "Have you told Lois of this rather intriguing development?" He deliberately tried to provoke Clark, wanting to know just how deep the other man's feelings ran for Diana without simply asking outright. Normally, he would have asked the rather blunt question, but in this case, when his emotions were involved, he decided it was best to work his way around to finding out the answer, particularly since he got to antagonize Clark along the way.

"You know what I mean, Bruce! I don't want you to hurt her!" Clark said, a little harshly, as he crossed his hands over his chest and assumed the stereotypical daunting hero stance that had earned the hearts of so many women throughout the world. Somehow, Bruce knew that he would never be able to pull of that look, but to Clark, or rather, Superman, it was simply an intrinsic part of his nature. But then, Superman preferred the light, the adoration of his fans, while Bruce was content to remain in the shadows, clinging to the night and the readymade fears that were integrated with it.

"Clark," Bruce began in a voice laced with both patience and a patronizing tone, "You're talking about a woman who could take you on in a fight and still walk away standing. I highly doubt that Bruce Wayne would be able to hurt her." He walked over to stand directly in front of the mirror as he began to tie his tie, wondering how long it would take Clark to finally pry the truth about tonight from him – that he wasn't out to hurt Diana but had somewhat willingly put himself on the line tonight, risking his emotions and his heart in a gambit that he wasn't even sure would pay off. He was out to prove tonight that he could handle having a woman in his life, handle his emotions constantly being bombarded due to her beauty, her wit, and the way that she affected him.

He was out to prove that he and Diana could have a relationship, could become, well, more in each other's lives. And he might fail and that thought set the butterflies in his stomach soaring once again, although he maintained his poker faced expression as he straightened out the non-existent wrinkles in his clothing.

"Bruce," Clark began, his patience obviously straining at the leash, but he took a deep breath, visibly letting himself calm before he continued. "I just want to make sure that you care about Diana, that you're not going to hurt her or use her; that somewhere behind that vapid playboy façade there really is a heart!"

Bruce thought for a moment, letting Clark's words seep in, and realized that maybe this was a night for many firsts, including helping Clark to understand that Diana meant much more to him than some beauty to hang on his arm tonight and keep the paparazzi and gossipmongers at bay with a few photographs to prove his charm and virility. That was how he usually treated the women that he spent time with, but tonight was different – tonight was an actual date and truthfully, his first in years.

Letting his hands drop to his side, he turned to face his friend and let a small amount of the emotions he was feeling escape onto his face, revealing the tiniest of smiles and never realizing that the expression alone threw Clark off balance, leaving him reeling as he realized that he'd never seen a smile quite like this one on Bruce's face, a smile that said he was over the moon for this woman. Perhaps there had been something in the air between these two, he decided, and he'd simply missed it along the way. Or, he decided, knowing Bruce, there was a lot of information that hadn't been shared along the way, especially since it concerned the hearts of these two superheroes. But, thinking back, Clark could remember a few instances were Bruce and Diana had chosen to pair off on missions, including the recent time during the Thanagarian invasion.

In fact, the two of them had come together in the Invisible Jet when they'd dropped in on the Fortress of Solitude for his birthday just a few short weeks ago. He'd never questioned it, as there had been too many things going on that day, but for Bruce to take time out of his day and deliver a birthday present, well, that must have taken some heavy persuading on someone's part.

And his eyes lit as he looked at Bruce, realizing from the few emotions that his friend was letting come to the forefront that Bruce did indeed care about the Amazon Princess. And while it let Clark feeling a little alone, the third wheel of the Trinity, he couldn't help but be happy that his friends had found one another.

"I…" Bruce began hesitantly, then looked his friend directly in his eyes as he said forcefully with a ring truth to the words, "I care about her, Clark."

And the red caped hero just smiled and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, remarking, "That's all I needed to hear." And truly, it was, for in Bruce's eyes were the answers to his questions and the responses to all the concerns that he'd had when he'd heard a little rumor about this date tonight.

Glancing up, he saw Alfred enter the room and greeted the butler-cum-majordomo of the Wayne household with a smile. "Good evening, Alfred."

"Good evening, Master Kent. I hope you don't mind the intrusion on what is, I'm sure, a private conversation, but Master Bruce needs a little help putting the final touches on himself this evening." And with those words, Alfred walked over to Bruce, checking the fit of the jacket and making sure that there were absolutely no wrinkles or imperfections marring his handiwork on pressing this suit. As Alfred reached for the ends of the tie that hung loose around Bruce's neck, Clark said, "That's alright, Alfred. I do believe that Bruce has answered all of my questions to my satisfaction."

Making his way to the balcony doors, Clark added, turning around to face his old friend, "Good luck tonight, Bruce."

And was unsurprised when Bruce's only answer was, "Try not to make a spectacle of yourself on the way out."

* * *

**Next chapter : Light My Candle – for those of you wondering how this date came about…**

**This chapter probably would have been a bit longer, but I had to go work on my Nightwing chapter for JMMMB! Hope no one minds!**

**Also, question for you readers out there: **_I'm not sure what direction to take this story in – should BMWW have a lovely and uninterrupted evening or should a villain interrupt that brings them closer together by the end of the evening? Maybe even a little "fun" stuff? Naughty me! Let me know what you think!_

_To reviewer **Lauren** – I love that you said j'adore! I went around the house all night after that thinking about that and telling my husband that too! Hehe. Ah, French is such a gorgeous language. And I'm so glad that you liked it! We all need a little La Vie Boheme in our lives…Thanks!_

_To reviewer **T** – I'm glad that you enjoyed the conversation between Flash and Diana. I admit, I was a little nervous because I haven't written Flash very much, so I'm glad that it turned out okay! I didn't want to make him into a pest or just the humor part of the piece, so I decided to throw in a little big brother Flash too. So glad you liked it and thanks!_


	5. Light My Candle

**Back with another chapter of my favorite couple in the DC Universe! Sorry it's been so long! Busy, busy, busy… **

**Thanks to DWParsnip for the beta awhile ago – I appreciate it and finally got around to doing a little rewriting today! Hope all is well with you and your family!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Light My Candle**

"_What are you staring at? Nothing/Your hair in the moonlight…" – Rent_

Locking her eyes with Flash's, she let the smallest of smiles linger on her lips as she replied, "Thank you for your concern, Flash, but I promise you: I know exactly what I'm getting into."

And, letting her smile widen, she squeezed one of the hands on her shoulder before walking down the hallway and towards a night she'd been waiting for. Smiling softly at that thought, she wondered, indeed, just how long she had been waiting for this night, for the fruition of what seemed like years of waiting for Bruce to make any sort of move forward, anything that spoke of his interest with crystal clarity. He'd made small gestures, overtures, but really, until recently, she'd known he was interested, but had also realized that little would pull him out of the Batcave and into her arms, even for a night.

She glided down the hallway, smiling softly, but before she'd managed to move more than a few steps, her thoughts elsewhere and her heels tapping on the floor, John walked out of his room on the Watchtower, taking her in with one sweeping look and then doing something she'd heard referred to as a double take. At least, she thought with a growing smile, it certainly resembled a double take to her. He stopped dead in the hallway, his normally militant expression faltering as he stuttered and stared for a moment, letting his stoic soldier façade drop as he took in the beauty and radiance that was Diana.

She knew that she had features that could be considered moderately attractive, but she felt like tonight she was glowing from within – mostly in part to what she knew the night could hold and the company that she would be keeping once she reached her evening destination. As he continued to stare, she considered that, honestly, it was a little strange and odd to have someone other than Flash was gawking at her, but she also realized that these men had never seen her in formal wear, ready for a night on the town.

Unlike someone else she could name.

But before her mind could linger on those moments, of Paris and lights and that solitary waltz that she still on occasion found herself humming, John stepped forward, giving her a once over as he asked, his expression setting back into its typical tautness, "Going somewhere, Princess?"

Her heart leapt at the use of the nickname, the one Batman so often called her, but she quickly suppressed the emotion, looking at John, letting blue eyes meet brown as she stated coyly, "Out." She let her lips slide further upwards, hoping that the reactions of those around her were giving her a glimpse into what Bruce would think or say at dinner. Whenever she finally managed to get there, that was.

"You don't say," he murmured. His gaze fell to the side for a second, as if he were lost in thought, before he let the side of his mouth quirk up in a friendly gesture that took Diana off-guard for a second. Thus far in their time together, she and John had never managed to be anything that could even remotely qualify as being friends, but they had been civil to one another, at least once he'd moved past calling her a rookie.

The name still grated. Rookie. She'd been training with her Amazon sisters for centuries before he'd even been a twinkle in his parents' eye. Controlling her irritation at that particular memory, she smiled at him, just waiting for Flash to pop up and join in this little interrogation session. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their concern and their interest in her life, but she also knew that her date wasn't always a man of patience, particularly where his outside, non-nocturnal life was concerned.

She knew for a fact that Batman could sit patiently in all kinds of weather, waiting for an answer, a tip, a clue, anything, but somehow she had a feeling that tonight, his patience wouldn't be able to override the insecurities and concerns if she made him wait. And she didn't intend to wait herself – she had, purely and simply, waited long enough for this night, Hera knew.

It had taken her some time to get their relationship to progress even to this stage of dating, rather than their usual flirtations, and she wasn't about to test whatever limits of patience he had, particularly when it was something that she wanted so badly, when it involved a man that she cared about deeply and didn't want to back off before they truly gave this budding relationship a chance.

Hearing the sound of soft footsteps coming down the hallway, Diana looked up to see J'onn coming towards their little group, his face sober and, even to her eyes, he looked a little tired and worn out. Still, when he saw her, his orange eyes lit with a soft expression that she recognized as appreciation and caring, one that always seemed to glimmer in J'onn's eyes.

J'onn had become a rather good friend during her time with the Justice League, ever since the mission where he had opened up his mind, allowing the millions of thoughts to enter it and almost destroying him. She had found him in the woods that night, comforted him and shown him compassion and caring; and in return, she had gained a friend that night that she had come to appreciate and value deeply. It was a friendship that she didn't take for granted and had proved invaluable during her time in Man's World thus far.

It was hard to get to know J'onn, but she felt that she had made tremendous progress. Occasionally, she would make it a point to stop by while he was on Monitor Duty, in an attempt to pull the soft-spoken Martian out of his shell and help him to realize that he wasn't totally alone in this world.

She understood his feelings though – he had lost everything that had been his life and she too had been forced to give up many things in her life, albeit more recently. After the incident with Felix Faust, Diana had also lost family, friends, and the place that she called home for thousands of years. However, in her case, she knew that her mother still loved her, still supported her, that they could meet and exchange hugs, even if she couldn't return to Themyscira.

In J'onn's case, his world was gone.

It hurt her heart to think about it, to even try to comprehend all that this man had been through and survived. And tonight wasn't about heartache – it was about fresh beginnings and new realizations. And she could only hope that J'onn realized how much their friendship meant to her, especially after all this time and all they'd gone through together.

She was snapped out of her reverie by J'onn's quiet voice. "You look lovely, Diana." His voice was its usual monotone, but there was something in it that reflected their friendship, the softness that he reserved for few in their acquaintance.

She let her lips ease into a smile. J'onn, of course, knew where she was off to tonight, had known for some time about the growth of feelings and attraction between herself and Bruce. He had told her weeks ago that although he tried to block their thoughts, their emotions came through too clearly for him to simply push aside.

It had been that revelation by J'onn that had pushed her into action, finally spurred her into doing something about advancing her relationship with Batman rather than simply waiting for him to take the reigns.

After all, she was an Amazon, a warrior who feared nothing, particularly a man. She had seen time and again on Themyscira that women had a strength and character that was uniquely their own, that women could, and did, lead with purpose and passion.

She would do no less.

And so, she had taken their relationship into her own hands, knowing that while Batman could display a patience that would test even the gods, her own was in limited supply and easily tested. Remembering the night that she had surprised him in the Monitor Womb, the night where she had literally backed him into a corner, caused her to smile beautifully and practically glow with a soft radiance as she softly told J'onn, "Thank you."

"But you do not want to keep your date waiting," J'onn said, his voice low and soft. "I have a feeling that he will be somewhat anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"You may be right," Diana returned, sharing a glance with the Martian, the one person in this tower tonight who knew where she was going and understood her feelings for the man who was both Batman and Bruce Wayne, an enigma and a caring and generous man. Her mind began to wonder how much time had elapsed since she had left her room in the Watchtower and she immediately concluded that she was beginning to border on being late.

She began to walk away, heels clicking as she sped up her pace, determined to make this date on time. Behind her, she could hear Flash behind her peppering J'onn with questions.

"Wait…you know her date? Where's she going? Who is it? Where are they going? How do you know him?"

"Hey, Hot Shot," John said, a thread of impatience in his voice. "Knock it off."

"Oh, come on, John, don't you wanna know?" Flash retorted and Diana could almost picture his quizzical expression in her mind as she continued to walk away from them. She knew that J'onn would never tell and somehow, it gave her an impish sense of delight to keep something from the scarlet speedster, especially something like as important, and tentative, as tonight.

"I think I already…"

And as their voices faded, she heard another one rise in her head, that of J'onn, telling her in soft telepathy, "Good luck tonight, Diana."

She had almost reached the teleporter when suddenly, her path was once again blocked by someone intent on talking to her before she left for the evening. This time, however, she knew immediately who it was that was impeding her progress before she even looked up and met his blue eyes, laced with concern. Frustrated that she couldn't have a life of her own around this place without everyone questioning everything about it or just trying to interfere, thinking that she was still the naïve little princess she'd been when she'd first joined the League, she looked up at Superman, her now fierce blue eyes shooting daggers at him.

"What?" she asked him, temper edging out the usual melodic tones of her voice. She moved her hips to her hips in an automatic stance of defiance, one that she'd been practicing and perfecting since her time in Man's World had begun. She'd simply never had the nerve to defy any of the Amazons while she'd been on Themyscira, other than leaving, but here, she had no problems challenging anyone who stood in her way on anything and she sometimes reveled in it, in that sense of power and her ability to stand her ground.

"I just wanted to tell you to have a good time tonight," he told her in an apologetic tone, raising his hands in the air before lowering them to her shoulders in a friendly and rueful gesture.

As his caring expression penetrated her irritation at being held up once again, she looked into his face, reading something that was somehow a cross between guilt and relief. Closing her eyes and clenching her firsts, she said slowly, her voice filled with a wealth of annoyance and, somehow, patience, "You talked to him, didn't you?"

He blinked, staring at her for a second as her words and her body language sunk into his consciousness. Finally, he donned what she assumed was, for him, his innocent expression, asking her with a patently fake smile, "Him who?

Biting down on her tongue to keep from spewing out her anger, she repeated, "You talked to Bruce, didn't you?"

"How did you…?"

"I can see it in your face," she told him, her eyes lit with fire as she considered the damage that he could have done to her date tonight, to the relationship that she and Bruce were trying to build. And then, taking in his somewhat forlorn expression, she told him with a sigh, her hands, falling to her sides, "Look, I appreciate your help, but I can handle this on my own. I can handle him."

And it was true – she could. She'd been handling Bruce for some time and this was something that she wanted, something that she had wanted for a long time now. She could handle Bruce's patches of emotionlessness, his lack of softness, because she knew that underneath the outfit, the sophistication, and the quietness, that there was a man there worth knowing, worth sharing whatever time she could with. He was a man of strength and character, one who challenged her and didn't simply worship or adore her for her status as a princess or as a metahuman. Bruce made her more and in return, she knew that she could make him more as well, give his life more.

And now, looking at a man she called friend, she could read in his face that somehow, he'd found out about this date and decided to go have a little chat with Bruce. Honestly, she realized, she should have known. The two men were so close and she knew that it was a measure of protection, both for herself and for the team as a whole, that he'd want to talk to Bruce, to make sure that she wasn't being hurt.

That didn't mean she wasn't pissed at him.

"I know you did what you thought was best, truly I do, but I'm well-equipped to handle my social life at this point, without interference from you or anyone else on this tower," she stated, pitching her voice loudly enough so that those members of the Justice League who were still in the tower and probably trying to listen to this conversation, as she assumed Flash was, would be aware of her feelings on the matter as well.

"I know," Superman returned softly, "But I really did just come here to tell you to have a good evening, Diana."

She eyed him for a moment before reaching out and pulling him into a casual, but affectionate hug, something that she rarely allowed herself to do. It had never been part of her nature to show casual affection for anyone, particularly a man, but she'd realized that with friends, the things that mattered weren't always the easy and simple things. And he needed to know that even though she was irritated with him to some degree, she did understand that his concern was based in friendship and was well-meaning at the core of it.

Pulling back, she whispered, "Thanks," as their blue eyes met and matching smiles bloomed on their faces.

Then, without a second glance, she walked over to the teleporter and began entering the coordinates, laughing softly and shaking her heard as she heard Flash ask, "Can we follow her?"

Somehow, she decided as she disappeared in a haze of blue from their tower above the Earth, she had a feeling that Bruce would have thought of that possibility and programmed the teleporter for just such an instance…

And, with a mischievous grin, she realized that she almost hoped that somebody decided to try it.

* * *

**Next chapter : Tango Maureen – Bats is waiting…**

**Thanks to all of you who are keeping with me and have been patiently waiting for me to return to writing and all this BMWW goodness! This chapter is dedicated to all of you and I hope that you enjoy it! I still haven't decided where to go with this story, but I think I'm going to let the muse decide for now…**

_To reviewer__** ljkingoh **__– I always think about Superman as sort of the father of the group – the one who sternly keeps the children in line, but is also the first to go out and play a game of catch in the backyard as well. Plus, he's a born worrier, so he'd worry about Diana, never knowing that Bruce has a lot invested in this as well. That's what I loved – he's trying to warn Bruce, never realizing that Bruce is pretty much head over heels! Thanks for the review!_

_To reviewer __**bmwwromancefangirl**__ – Thanks for the multitude of reviews that you've sent me over the last few days, weeks, etc! I'm glad that you're enjoying the stories (including this one) and thanks for your opinion as to where to take this one. I have to admit that I'm still undivided as well. I love a good villain, but it also seems like I've picked on these two enough! We'll see what happens eventually…_


	6. Tango Maureen

**Back with another chapter of my favorite couple in the DC Universe! And hopefully my writing hiatus is over! I'd love to know what you guys think I should pick back up next – what story do you want to see updated the most???**

**Unbetaed. My beta doesn't have any internet right now! See what moving does to you, people???**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tango Maureen**

"_Wait! She's three hours late…" – Rent_

He glanced down at his watch, his blue eyes resting on the ivory face as he watched the seconds slowly pass off, the tension that rose with each tick almost palpable and he wondered what had possessed him to agree to this evening. Finally succumbing to the nerves dancing through his stomach, he ran tensed fingers through his hair, combing the jet black strands and letting his eyes close for a minute as he remembered the reason that he was here tonight, subjecting himself to this torture that others would call "a date"

A smile lingered on the edges of his lips as he remembered the last time that he had seen Diana, wearing her battle regalia as she pierced Cheetah with that look of arrogance and aggression that seemed almost innate to her. And truly, those characteristics were a part of Diana, a piece of her that stemmed from her years on Themyscira and the warrior culture that she had been raised with. She had never been one to let herself take second place and Bruce could see the light of battle in her eyes every time they found themselves taking on a villain, no matter how small or insignificant they might appear to the general public. Diana put herself on the line, full steam ahead, for everyone that they encountered who threatened the safety and existence of not only her home, Themyscira, but the new home that she had made here in Man's World as well.

It took courage to do what she had done, to deprive herself of one home in search of ideals and truths, the never ending fight that few in this world could understand other than the select group that had taken it upon themselves to become "heroes".

How he hated that word.

And he knew that Diana shared those sentiments – she didn't consider herself a hero, but simply a woman who did what was right in the circumstances where it was most needed, most necessary. She had been born into a dichotomous culture of peace and war, raised among women who wielded swords and slings just as they wielded the powers of truth and justice, always believing that those qualities would triumph in the end.

Diana was a woman who held in her palms war and peace and tried her best to use her judgment to exercise each when necessary. She had left her home in order to save it and in doing so, had lost that same home.

And while he hadn't been part of Themyscira, didn't always understand the culture in which she had been raised, he understood like few other could how losing her ties to home had ripped her heart out of her chest. And no matter how much time had passed, he knew that the wounds were still fresh to Diana.

That he understood without words, without any acknowledgement of the fact. It was simply implicit between them, that they'd both lost something precious. Perhaps it had even helped to lead them to each other, if one believed in fate.

He didn't.

He did, however, see the connection between the two of them. Diana had become a hero in the eyes of the world when she had left Themyscira, a woman warrior whose strength and smile had captured the hearts, and lusts, of many. He, however, had been forged on a dark night when he'd knelt by the bodies of his parents, watching the creamy pearls of his mother sprinkle and spray across the blood soaked pavement as a tear slowly slid down his face, shock in his every motion as he'd heard the sound of gunfire blast through his memory, filling his mind and shutting down his heart.

Batman had been born of the night and of terror. Wonder Woman had been born of sun and steel, the culture of the Amazons.

And yet, they'd come together, slowly but surely gravitating to each other, no matter how hard he had tried to fight his attraction. It was more than physical – there was something in her smile, but he also found himself drawn to the woman who put herself on the line time after time and yet, still maintained that same smile, never letting it fade or weaken as they continued to fight and fight, without any sort of true ending in sight.

Shaking his head slightly, he stared across the table at the empty seat that faced him. A single candle flickered and sputtered, ensconced in a fluted bowl, and he fought the urge to check his watch again, knowing that it certainly wasn't helping the situation.

His expression vacant, he glanced once again at the empty seat before forcing his eyes to the survey the room, preferring to look at anything that wouldn't continually spark his nerves like that unoccupied seat. Unaccustomed to nerved dominated his body, he wondered what was it about this time, about this woman, that made things so different, that made him feel so differently.

He'd decided early on, when he'd first donned the mask, to dedicate his life to being Batman, to fighting the horrors of Gotham, and with that decision, he'd known that any life outside the cape and cowl would be severely curtailed.

Gotham came first. It always had come first. Always would.

Even tonight, he knew that after this dinner, he would again become the Dark Knight of Gotham, quietly striking terror into the hearts of any that threatened his home and the little bit of security he'd managed to eke out within his city.

And that priority, that rigid sense of discipline, while it hadn't made him shun a social life or an active sexual life, it had changed the way that he viewed the women who entered his life. There were few he had trusted with his dual identity and fewer still would could handle the revelation and all that baggage and emotional burden that came with it. That, indeed, was a lesson that he had learned through years of entanglements and failed relationships.

But this time, they were both going in with eyes wide open. And perhaps that was the difference, the fact that she not only knew, but she supported him in his mission to protect Gotham. She understood the meaning of home, of what it could mean and what lengths a person would go to in order to ensure its safety and protection.

She raised her fists and her strength in the name of Themyscira and he in the name of Gotham. She would never demand that he curtail his life in the darkness and depths of Gotham, but rather, he knew that if he were ever to ask, she would join him in battle, fighting at his side just as she did with the League.

And the woman was a formidable ally and opponent, both sides of which he appreciated and, somehow, cared for.

His lips twisted into a self deprecating smile as he admitted those words to himself – he did truly care for this woman. And that, he supposed, was the ultimate reason that he had let himself venture into this relationship. Even with his eyes open and his secrets out upfront, he knew that they still had a future together that was full of potential minefields and troubled spots, just like any relationship. But there's had the added element of danger and most certainly the potential for death or disaster to strike at any time.

They'd never be a normal couple. But then again, they'd always known that. Whoever entered into a relationship with either of them would always have fears, trepidations, worries that something could happen – but in their case, there was a mutual understanding and appreciation alongside those other emotions.

Originally, when he'd realized that he was beginning to care for Diana, he'd struggled to push her away, to find reasons for their relationship to never take flight, to never even gain any ground. He'd told himself that he was pushing her away for her own good and for the good of his cause, but even then, a part of him had known that he was running scared, that he'd simply been pushing her away to make sure that his heart remained intact and whole.

Diana, of course, in her typical fashion, had continued on in her mild flirtations, continued to act the part of friend and confidant, showing him without actually saying it that she was a fixture in his life, someone important to share things with, whether it was a smile at the end of a battle or a kiss in the middle of an Indian restaurant while they were on the run.

She'd simply taken his recalcitrant attitude in style and, never pushing, had shown him that her feelings, and his, weren't going to dissipate simply because he didn't want to acknowledge him. Slowly, she'd shown him that, indeed, they were something that he couldn't purge and couldn't help but go along with and try to control.

And so, thanks to her stubbornness, her obstinacy that might even rival his own, he was sitting here, staring at his watch and watching the seconds slowly tick by, the pounding beginning to echo in his ears the longer she took to arrive.

The logical part of him realized that Diana could be late for a multitude of reasons, including her work as Wonder Woman, but somehow, he couldn't seem to grasp onto that and keep it foremost in his thoughts. Nerves dancing up his spine, he shifted, trying to alleviate the unfamiliar sensation as he noticed the waiter approaching, his expression somewhat pitying and overall ingratiating.

"Are you awaiting a guest, sir?" the waiter asked, his brown eyes lit with a curiosity that Bruce couldn't help but be irritated by. Clamping down on his feelings, he simply replied, his charming social smile coming to the forefront, "Yes. She should be arriving shortly."

Then, rolling his eyes slightly, he engaged the waiter in a shared smile, "Women."

The waiter nodded, his understanding apparent as a twinkle lit his eye. "Shall I bring you a drink while you wait, sir?"

Bruce shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't have anything stronger than water tonight, but preferring to wait until Diana had arrived before ordering anything. For all he knew, she had run into some trouble and it could be some time before she arrived.

Leaning back in his chair, he looked the epitome of the handsome playboy that the tabloids claimed him to be, dressed to dazzle in formal black. Inside, however, he began to run through the active criminal list, analyzing the intel and data that he'd put together the evening before, after he'd returned from patrol.

Unfortunately, his musings were interrupted by a memory, by a flash of a smile that had become imprinted on his brain. It was a smile of smug satisfaction, one that had lit her face as she had began to hum a familiar tune, a song that he equated with the night that he'd spent frantic over her. It wasn't often that he tangled with sorceresses, particularly one as infamous as Circe, but he couldn't find it in himself to regret any action that he'd taken that night, particularly since it had been, in hindsight, so easy to make the decision to do anything to save Diana.

Sacrificing his dignity seemed to be the least he could do. He didn't have her strength, her gifts blessed by the gods, but he had a reputation and an analytical mind and that night, he had used his strengths in order to satisfy the witch.

And as he had watched her walk down the hall, the soft echo of her humming trailing behind her, he'd realized how well they knew each other, how deeply they'd become ingrained in one another's lives.

So many times in the Watchtower, he'd heard men like Flash and Green Arrow discussing Diana's looks, her bountiful charms, and her beauty, but he knew that those men didn't see the side of her that he did. He saw a warrior who split from her clan in order to save them, who stood for what was right no matter the odds or the danger, a woman who smiled with patience and hit first and asked questions later. He couldn't help but care for a woman who stood up to him, argued passionately with him, when so many others couldn't even look him in the eye.

He lived as Batman on their fear, but he admired those who discarded his reputation and stood toe to toe with him. Who couldn't admire a woman who wore a ball gown and battle regalia with equal panache?

Somehow, he had a feeling that if Diana had ever actual shown any interest in a man like Flash, Wally would have been shocked to his toes, unable to handle the warrior woman that was Diana. A small part of Bruce was still unsure if he could handle her in his life, both as Batman and as Bruce Wayne.

To his surprise, he hadn't completely worked out mentally how they were going to proceed in this relationship, particularly with his dichotomous lifestyle and their mutual notoriety, but perhaps with a little patience and a good public relations story, they could work something…

And then a figure appeared in his vision, framed in candlelight and shadows, a smile in her eyes and an apology on her lips as she murmured, "Sorry I'm late…"

* * *

**Next chapter ???**

_I'm still not quite sure where to go with this story, so I want some input!_

_Three choices:_

_**A**: A wonderful and romantic evening. You know, that fantasy date that few of us ever manage to actually achieve. Or, at the very least, a great first date._

_**B**: An evening that's going well, little touches of romance and sweetness, interrupted by the appearance of some villain hoping for a little chaos and cash. Pick your villain._

_**C**: Something else! And no, Bruce screwing things up isn't an option!_


End file.
